Truss systems are essential for supporting roofs on buildings, and peaked roofs are particularly difficult to put into place by one's self. However, labour costs encourage people to attempt to install truss systems with reduced manpower, perhaps increasing thereby a safety issue.
Canadian Patent File No. 2,364,466, laid open Jun. 3, 2002, of Lin et al., illustrates a truss spacer and brace which provides apparatus for spacing structural members in particular roof trusses, during construction and for permanently bracing the same structural member. The device includes a top truss tab and flanges spaced to define a slot for the truss member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,411 granted Mar. 23, 1999 of Raber discloses a truss alignment apparatus which includes a T-shaped beam member which includes a top planar portion and a bottom planar portion extending perpendicular to the top portion. The bottom planar portion includes a plurality of beam-reception notches positioned longitudinally to it. There is also an alignment level incorporated in the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,036 granted Dec. 3, 1996 to Browning (see also Canadian Patent File No. 2,215,954) relates to a method and apparatus for remotely securing and spacing trusses and other building frame assemblies. The apparatus is primarily comprised of a spacer having a first truss connector and a second truss connector. A pull down arrangement (example by a rope) is used to remotely engage the apparatus with a truss. In use, the apparatus is attached to a first building member which is then positioned with the apparatus attached. The apparatus is then remotely pulled down and secured to a second, adjacent building member that has just been moved into position.
Although the Browning device potentially permits a reduced number of people to assemble a truss system, it is a somewhat complicated device and requires some means such as a rope to activate the apparatus in order to secure the apparatus to a second adjacent building member. Ropes and the like around construction sites may be hazardous at times.
It would be desirable to provide a more simple and economical clamp apparatus which is operative essentially automatically once attached to a first building member to capture and temporarily secure a second adjacent building member or truss swung into place, until the second member can be finally secured with appropriate spacer members and the like.